A transporting system relating to this kind of technique is described in Patent Document 1, for example. The transporting system described in Patent Document 1 includes a load port, a relay unit located adjacent to the load port, and a carrier transferring device incorporated in the load port and the relay unit. The carrier transferring device has a carrier moving device and a carrier lifting device set below a carrier table of the load port and the relay unit. The transportation of a carrier to the load port (load ports) is performed by a transporting vehicle such as an OHT (Overhead Hoist Transfer). According to this transporting system, the placement of the carrier and the picking of the carrier can be attained by one pass of the OHT. Accordingly, the waiting time for transportation of the carrier can be reduced without adopting a device having a plurality of load ports the number of which is large.